Wake me up inside
by GrandenonfatDrip
Summary: Summary:When kurt started at his new school, McKinley high, the plan was to rule the school. He didn't want anybody ruining it, especially not a skank named Blaine. BTW follow my twitter @yumyumrainbows and Tumblr: yumyumrainbows
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Fic, and I really hope that you guys enjoy it! If I get good feedback, I'll upload more. This is just a one-shot for now.**

**Follow me on tumblr- yumyumrainbows**

**Follow me on Twitter- yumyumrainbows**

**Badboy!Kurt and Skank!Blaine (just a twist)**

**Summary: When kurt started at his new school, McKinley high, the plan was to rule the school. He didn't want anybody ruining it, especially not a skank named Blaine.**

It was raining the first time Kurt entered McKinley high, no doubt messing up his perfectly coiffed hair. The bell rung through the halls as he stepped through the door, and students were already clearing out rapidly, trying to get to class on time. Looking around, Kurt picked out all of the different 'groups' that populated the school. To be honest, it wasn't very hard to do. At the end of the hall were five large boys all in red Letterman jackets- the jocks. They were towering over a small nerdy kid in a wheelchair and a Gothic Asian girl standing next to him. The jocks were clearly saying something mean to them as they stepped back, eyes wide in horror. Before Kurt could even register what was going to happen, the boys threw cups of what looked like coloured ice over their victims heads. Kurt almost felt sorry for them. Almost. Looking to his left, Kurt saw some more people coming his way, all looking at him with curiosity. All except the back two, that it. The girl at the front was small, with long brown hair and a reindeer sweater that Kurt wished he could burn until it was a distant memory. He smiled at the thought, his hand absent mindedly fiddling with his small lighter, tucked away in the pocket of his leather jacket. The boy next to the girl was tall, towering over the rest. He was wearing a Letterman jacket too, although his face was softer than the other jocks Kurt had seen. Behind them was a muscular boy with a Mohawk, wearing a tight T-shirt that highlighted his bulging muscles, the outline of a nipple piercing obvious through the thin fabric. His are was wrapped around a pretty Latina girl. 'Boob job.' Thought Kurt, rolling his eyes at her Cheerleading uniform and obvious plastic breasts. Her hand was being held by a small blonde girl, another Cheerleader, wearing a unicorn horn. Her innocence was obvious to Kurt, but she looked sweet. Next was a girl dressed in all black, with pink hair and a 'don't mess with me' scowl painting her heart shaped lips. Next to her was the most beautiful boy Kurt had ever seen. His eyes were shielded by hot pink Ray-Bans, and he too wore all black. His v-neck T-shirt hugged his body perfectly, meeting sinfully tight skinny jeans. Kurt snapped out of his thoughts as the group stopped in front of him, the small girl smiling slightly manically at him.

"Hi!" she stuck out her tiny hand towards Kurt, who just looked at it with disinterest, not bothering to take it. "I'm Rachel." She was far too cheerful for this early, Kurt decided. Without answering, Kurt raised an eyebrow at the girl before turning and walking away, leaving the group staring at his leather clad back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before this starts, I just want to apologise if I get anything wrong about American schools etc.. I'm English so I don't know that much about them :)**

**Oh yeah, I'm also sorry that this took so long to upload for something that's really quite short, but it's been a busy few weeks. :/ **

The run-up to lunch was uneventful for Kurt, he couldn't even remember half of it because he slept through the lessons. Nobody dared wake him up, not after first period. He was falling asleep, when the girl next to him prodded his arm to wake him up again. Luckily, he didn't break her finger, but it was a close one.

When he entered the canteen, it was loud and messy. Jocks were throwing food at a table holding the group that had approached Kurt this morning, plus a few more unfortunate souls, minus the boy and girl in black. The next thing that caught his eye was the Cheerleader table, right in the middle of the canteen. It was all girls, sitting around doing their hair and make up. A few were looking Kurt's way, smiling suggestively at him, one even winking. Rolling his eyes, the pale boy made his way to the front of the line, glaring at people to let him in front of them, and grabbed an apple, before making his way outside into the scorching heat. He pealed off his jacket as he walked towards the bleachers, revealing a tight purple tee and sprayed on black skinny jeans. Once he got to the bleachers, he spotted the two people missing from the nerds table, sitting on a ratty yellow couch smoking. Smirking, Kurt strode up to them and, without a word, took the cigarette out of the boy's mouth and sucked the end, revelling the burn of the smoke filling his lungs. When he looked back down at the boy, he was met with warm honey coloured eyes that glistened in the sunlight. Now that he was closer, he could see stubble lining his chin round soft, pink lips. His skin was olive toned and perfect, and Kurt couldn't look away. Neither could the boy, it would seem. Finally, the girl broke the silence.

"Are you just going to stare at each other, or are you going do something? Because this is uncomfortable." Her voice rang out clear and bright, snapping Kurt out of his trance.

"Fuck off Quinn, go play with Beth." The boy sneered. By the hurt expression on 'Quinn's ' face, Kurt could see that he'd hit a nerve. The girl stood and stormed off, leaving the boys to stare behind her.

"Soooo" said Kurt, breaking the awkward silence following the girls storm out. He sat down on the couch next to the boy on the couch, taking another drag from the cigarette.

"What's your name?" The question was sudden, and it managed to send shivers down Kurt's spine. The voice was rich and smooth, perfectly matching the roughness in the boys face.

"Kurt." He replied, sinking back into the couch. Glancing sideways at the boy, Kurt saw a slight smirk painting his lips.

"I'm Blaine." Was the reply, before the boy's fell into comfortable silence.

Not long after, the bell rang in the distance, signalling the end of the school day. With a sigh, Kurt slid off the couch and started making his way towards the parking lot. Before he got far however, his wrist was grabbed by a warm calloused hand, and he was pulled back, straight into Blaine's lap.

"Give me your number?" Blaine whispered in his ear. Kurt couldn't think straight being so close to the boy, so he just nodded dumbly and handed over his phone. He watched as practised fingers flew over the screen while Blaine entered his number. He then hit call, and Kurt could feel a vibration go up his thigh from the other boy's phone. "Thanks, babe." Blaine whispered again, before he lifted Kurt off his lap and onto the cushion next to him. With one final wink, he strutted out to his car, leaving Kurt on the couch with wide eyes and very uncomfortable jeans.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know that those chapters were short, but from now on they're going to be longer, I promise! I know how annoying it is when people take AGES to update their fics, so I'll try not to be that person who everyone hates because I don't know how to write a few paragraphs once in a while ;)**

**By the way, I had an awesome idea the other day for a new fic, so that'll be written soon!**

**So- on with chapter 3!**

Over the next few days, Kurt found himself looking at Blaine multiple times. A few times, Blaine would turn and catch Kurt's eye, throwing him a wink and a smirk before turning beck forward. Kurt was finding himself more and more frustrated with the boy's cockiness. Blaine knew that he was more than attractive, and took every chance he could to show off for Kurt. He would 'accidentally' lose his jacket, being left in the t-shirt that was 'too small but he was in a hurry this morning.' He would smoke in Kurt's face, get in fights near Kurt's locker in the hallways, anything to get near the other boy, Blaine would do. But they never talked to each other.

It was early Thursday morning, and Blaine was sauntering down the hallway towards Kurt's locker, when he stopped in his tracks. Kurt was standing at his locker with David Karofsky, looks of annoyance on both of their faces. Kurt was saying something, causing the larger boys face to contort into pure anger. Before Blaine could take another step, he saw Karofskys fist fly towards Kurt's face. The force of the hit threw Kurt back against his locker, before the boy turned around and delivered a punch of his own. Karofsky stumbled back a few steps, giving Kurt the chance to stick his foot out, tripping the boy so that he landed sprawled on his back on the floor. Kurt then got down so that he was straddling Karofsky's thighs, kneeling on his hands, before he swung his hand back and hit the boy again. After a few more hits, he got up to kick the larger boy in the ribs. Blaine couldn't move, all that he could think about was how _hot_ Kurt looked, his muscles bulging out of his t-shirt every swing. Once seemingly satisfied with the damage, Kurt spat on Karofsky's face before closing his locker and swaggering off down the hallway, shooting Blaine a passing wink. Smirking, Blaine watched the other boy walk, appreciating the tightness of the jeans as Kurt swung his hips.

**I'm really sorry that this chapter was so short, but I promise that from now on, they'll be LONG and BETTER because this is an example of some serious writers block!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Is it a good enough excuse to say that I forgot I was writing this? OOPS! Oh well, here I am now :)**

Thursday afternoon found Kurt slumped in a chair in Figgins office, a bored look plastered on his face as he pretended to listen to the Indian man drone on about 'school pride' or whatever. The boy tapped his booted foot on the carpeted floor, throwing his head back in annoyance. _When will this end?!_ He thought, turning his head to look out into the hallway. Classes were going on, but there was one person out there. One person with dark curls falling across his forehead, a smirk playing across his lips. Kurt smirked back at the boy, before turning back to the man in front of him. "Mr Hummel. You can go now, but I expect to see you after school in my office." he said in his thick Indian accent.

"Whatever." replied Kurt, before he stood up and made his way to the door, dragging his backpack behind him. As soon as he left the office, his wrist was grabbed by a calloused hand, and he was pulled straight into the janitors closet. "Well hello, Mr Anderson." Kurt said sneakily, seeking out the other boys amber eyes in the darkness. Before he could say anything else, a pair of smooth lips were being pressed against his. Kurt's eyes widened in shock, before he closed them, winding his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine pushed Kurt back against the wall, still attacking his lips with his own. They moved against each other smoothly. Not long after, Kurt felt Blaine's tongue push at his mouth, and he greedily granted entrance, jumping up to wind his legs around the toned waist. Blaine moaned and ground up into Kurt's ass, letting the other boy feel his hardness as their tongues fought for dominance. Kurt moaned deep in his throat, before grinding back down, never breaking the kiss.

**No clue what else to write, so I will carry this on in the next chapter. ;P **


End file.
